rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Cube Escape: Arles
Cube Escape: Arles is the third game in the Cube Escape series, released in June 2015. The game is set in 1888, and the player controls the famous Dutch painter van Gogh in his house in the French city of Arles. The game takes place in van Gogh's bedroom, which became the subject of a series of paintings. There are also several references to many parts of van Gogh's life and art, as well as a cameo by his friend and fellow painter Paul Gauguin. Characters * Paul Gauguin * Vincent van Gogh Locations * Bedroom in Arles Walkthrough Part 1 (Bedroom in Arles) * Focus on the bed. * Lift both pillows: ** Memorize the symbol and color on the left: yellow, hn ** Get the from the right. * Pick up the . * Shake the light blue jacket to drop the small key. * Defocus and go left. * Pick up the dropped by the bed. * Focus on the mirror. * Pick up a . * Defocus and go left. * Pick up a by the chair. * Pick up a on the hanging cloth. * On the cloth, notice the color and symbol: white, wm * Go left. * Memorize the symbol and the color on the cupboard: teal, ra * Focus on the vase. * Pick up the and the by the vase. * Defocus. * Focus on the table. * Pick up the . * Pick up a behind the table. * Put the absinthe spoon on the glass. * Put the sugar cube on the spoon. * Pour the absinthe on the cube, drain the absinthe, and repeat. * A is revealed; pick it up. * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the left painting. * Pick up a on the frame. * Complete the painting. * Keep clicking it until a key appears. * Take the . * Defocus. * Focus on the right painting. * Complete the painting and keep clicking it until a sunflower appears. * Pick up the . * Defocus. * Focus on the right sketch. Memorize the strokes and pictures: ** tall bottle, horizontal lines ** pitcher, vertical lines ** jug, diagonal lines * Tear the edge and memorize the symbol and color: green, cb * Defocus and go right. * Use the small key to open the left cupboard. * Pick up the . * Focus on the vases. * Put the sunflower on the flowerless vase. * Click the sunflowers on the left vase to make the flower on the other vase grow. * Pick up the second . * Defocus. * Use the second small key to open the other cupboard. * Pick up the . * Go right. * Use the golden key to open the door. * Give the hat to Paul and he will drop the palette. * Pick up the . * Close the door. * Go right. * Focus on the sketch. * Memorize the strokes and pictures. * Defocus. * Focus on the mirror. * Use the knife to cut off your . * Defocus. * Focus on the table. * Pick up the . * Open the drawer and get the . * Pick up the . * Put the ear on the plate. * Pour each liquid to the containers according to the sketches: ** Absinthe in both the glass and the rightmost bottle. ** Wine in both the glass vase and the middle bottle. ** Water in the leftmost bottle. * Focus on the ear and get in. * Keep clicking, memorize the symbol and color, and pick up a upon reaching the hallway. * Keep clicking until you reach the weighing room. * Focus on the iron door on the right. * Memorize the weight of the drum and hammer and objects below the combination. * Defocus. * Use the scale to measure the weight of the objects needed. * Focus on the iron door. * Insert the code: 1458. * Defocus. * Open the right-hand door and enter. Part 2 (Behind the Iron Door) * Focus on the mirror; you are now a corrupted soul. * Use the gun to shoot your reflection, and get the . * Defocus and go right. * Insert the white cube in the right hole in the door. * Look up. * Memorize the symbol and the color: light blue, gl * Look down towards the right. * Focus on the table. * Use the brush to clean the table. * Memorize the symbol and the color on the table: blue, g * Defocus and go left. * Focus on the left sketch. * Put the palette down. * Use the paintbrush to paint the sketch based on the symbol and colors throughout the room. ** Sky - Light blue. ** Moon - Blue. ** Cube - Black. ** Sun - Yellow. ** Mountain - White. ** Grass - Green. ** Lake - Turquoise. * Pick up the from the painting. * Defocus. * Insert the black cube on the left hole in the door. * Open the door and go through. Soundtrack * The music used for the menu screen is called "Blue Sizzle". * The music used for this game is called "Ambiment". Trivia * The paintings used/referenced in the game are: ** Bedroom in Arles ** Portrait of Eugene van Boch ** Portrait of Milliet, Second Lieutenant of the Zouaves ** Still Life: Vase with Twelve Sunflowers ** Starry Night * This cutting off of the ear is based on a real life event involving the real Vincent van Gogh, in which he famously cut his own ear. In the real version of events however, van Gogh did not cut off his entire ear, though the exact amount of mutilated ear varies in different accounts. * After collecting the gun and entering the blue door, the gun may be used via the reflection of a normal van Gogh. A bang will sound but nothing else will happen. * The objects being weighed inside the ear (hammer, anvil, stirrup, drum, horseshoe and cochlea) are all names for parts of the ear. * The textures in Van Gogh's ear are in fact potatoes (see it here). Gallery Arles title screen.png|Title Card for Arles. Arles intro.png|Introduction to Arles. Arles end screen.png|Ending Card for Arles. Category:Games Category:Music Arles